Okay Bhargav
Referance 'OKAY BHARGAV' Okay Bhargav was born on 15 July 2000 in Gujarat, India, usually he Famous for Director in filmography.It he was a failure of a person until Success came from his life. He Started his beautiful life in 21st century.even Okay Bhargav had a hobby of learn Japanese.The real name of Okay Bhargav is a Bhargav Kotadiya. And he is popular the name of Okay Bhargav. He is highly esteemed by the people around him. His good behavior and Knowledge + Thinking excellence, earns him the title of "Perfect" it's means "everything is perfect" so, Perfect called Okay. Hence his name is "Okay Bhargav" Personality Okay Bhargav is a smart at best and the villain at worst. t the beginning of the Life, he is a rather Creative person who has a cycle of constantly Thinking in midnight. Physical Statistics Okay Bhargav Stands Tall at 5'6" and weighs around 44 kg.He is a boy of average height with fair skin. He usually wears a yellow & Blue shirt and navy black pants. He has straight black & brown hair and black eyes and big round glasses. Family Details Father name is Mansukhbhai '''Kotadiya and Mother name is '''Kantaben '''Kotadiya. Okay Bhargav was born in a Hindu family. he has two sisters. His mother name is Kantaben Kotadiya as a Housewife and Father name is Mansukhbhai Kotadiya as an Indian Farmer in Gujarat, India. Career Okay Bhargav completed his schooling from Jay Sadar School. According to his, He was interested in drawing, and he was only one of the boy who jumps into Filmography world in his youngest age only 18 years. after a long gap of two years, he completed his class at Arena Animation in Surat, Gujarat. Filmography Indian Filmography, Visual Artist and Film Director, Okay Bhargav is now the youngest Indian Short Film Director to do work successfully in Filmography world in the year 2018 he started his career in Film line Visual FX when he was just 19 years old, published his first work on there website: A Great Work in 2018 Go to okaybhargav.co.in. we found some information about his biography on his wiki Profile you can reach him by this link Okay Bhargav. Okay Bhargav is a great Director also Master in visual Artist. His Visualization is very brilliant. He is only 19 years old when he succeeded in his whole life. sometimes we think how is Possible that passed out in little time and touch the sky it’s a gives us successes, is it Truth? not only Become high it’s not a goal of Okay Bhargav. But he believes in Love and Prosperity. and more Important in his Life is Happiness. if Person who has some kind of knowledge and fully reachest but it’s a not enough for him. because Okay Bhargav believes that happiness is a success. no money Power only based on knowledge he was ahead in his entire life. Okay Bhargav is a professional blogger and authors Visual arts, an award-winning Photoshop, and video motion blog. He also Provides service on his personal Website and Social site like Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Pinterest, Lots of things. His latest News - work on Motion and visual artwork. There was mentioned as one of the best business blogs in India by Okay Bhargav You can reach him at Info@okaybhargav.co.in. If you have trouble accessing his blog from your workplace, please contact via an Email For resolve problem and take more benefits of This Blog. Poster 2017= This is all the images which created by Okay Bhargav. His Pictures was not a good Already. all th eImage data is a 2017. |-|Poster 2018= After sometime he thought that can we try something new with the Image Manipulation. and edit all Picture again. |-|Poster 2019= Finally the field which favourate of Okay Bhargav. he start the Manipulation Process in his own Photos and he did it. |-|Stand by Me= Now The Okay Bhargav is a Great Photo artist also his another roll play as a Editor in film production. '''As a Director Okay Bhargav is a Great Visual artist in India. The Meaning of this.The visual arts are art forms such as painting, drawing, printmaking, sculpture, ceramics, photography, video, film making, design, crafts, and architecture. Many artistic disciplines such as performing arts, conceptual art, textile arts also involve aspects of visual arts as well as arts of other types. Early life The early life of Okay Bhargav was full feel with complicated. life with his childhood Okay Bhargav's Friend Akshay had done a lot for him for the initial three years of his life. Images Of Okay Bhargav Okay Bhargav 3.jpg Okay Bhargav 1.jpg Okay Bhargav 2.jpg Category:Person